


eat up, darling

by firefallen (halocinated)



Category: GFriend (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, unhealthy eating habits
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halocinated/pseuds/firefallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuna tidak suka kafetaria, tidak suka makan... tapi, seorang pemuda dengan senyum secerah mentari mungkin bisa merubah pemikirannya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eat up, darling

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic pertama yang dipublish secara luas di platform ini! I'm pretty nervous. Tolong berikan kritik dan saran, hehe. <3

Bukannya Yuna tidak bersyukur atas apa yang telah dianugrahkan Tuhan padanya, bukan.

 

Hanya saja… Choi Yuna bukanlah seorang gadis yang terbiasa makan banyak, harus menjaga porsi makan agar tidak menyakiti tubuhnya sendiri. Yuna tumbuh besar sebagai anak dari keluarga dengan kondisi ekonomi dibawah rata-rata, yang kadang akan melewati malam tanpa ada satupun makanan mengisi perut karena ketiadaan biaya, dan menjalani kebiasaan ini hingga menjadi suatu hal yang sulit diubah. Sekarang, di usianya yang ke-delapanbelas pun, Yuna masih saja sulit untuk mencerna makanan tanpa merasa bersalah.

 

Ia makan tiga hari sekali, sebagaimana orang kebanyakan, dengan menu yang sama dengan teman-temannya. Yang membedakan adalah 1) porsi makannya sedikit sekali, nyaris tidak mencapai setengah milik para kawan, dan 2) Yuna tidak makan nasi. Pada awalnya mereka heran dengan kebiasaan makan Choi Yuna yang begitu, namun lama-lama mereka pun maklum. Gantinya, Sojung dan Yerin selalu memastikan kalau Yuna akan makan tepat waktu, Eunha dengan minuman-minuman manisnya, dan duo maknae yang hampir setiap saat membagi cemilan mereka dengan Yuna.

 

_She’s happy with this arrangement, until she met that boy._

 

“Nggak makan, Yuna-ssi?”

 

Kantin sekolah bukan tempat favorit Yuna, tapi mau tak mau dia harus berada disini karena Eunha menyeretnya serta. Jam makan siang selalu membuat kafetaria penuh sesak dan gadis Choi kita mudah sekali merasa klaustrofobik atasnya. Ia duduk sendirian dengan kotak susu dalam genggaman yang tersesap sementara Eunha mengambil makanan ketika Lee Seokmin tanpa permisi duduk disebelah dan bertanya demikian.

 

Yuna nyaris tersedak, tapi untungnya cairan terakhir sudah masuk kerongkongan tatkala pemuda Lee menyapa. Gadis itu memicingkan mata pada si pemuda, melihat nampan diatas meja yang penuh dengan berbagai jenis makanan sampai ia merasa mual sendiri, lalu menggelengkan kepala. Kembali menyesap susu dalam kemasan sebelum menjawab, “Aku nggak lapar.” dan menggoyangkan kotaknya.

 

_Sudah mau habis, hmm…_

 

“Sayang banget… padahal hari ini ibu kantin bikin kare enak banget lho, Yuna-ssi! Kamu harus coba!” Seokmin, masih dari tempatnya disebelah Yuna, kemudian berbicara seraya merobek bungkus roti pertamanya. Sang dara cuma meringis dan menggeser posisi duduknya supaya tidak benar-benar bersebelahan dengan pemuda itu. Tapi sepertinya si anak lelaki tidak mendapatkan memo kalau _Choi Yuna tidak nyaman--jaga jarak!_  karena Lee Seokmin malah duduk mendekatinya lagi. “Roti-rotinya juha enhak…. Yuna-ssi mahu sathu?”

 

Sebungkus roti kemudian disodorkan padanya oleh Seokmin. Yuna menggelengkan kepala dan memalingkan muka kearah lain. Niatnya adalah untuk memastikan dimana Eunha dan menjauhi Lee Seokmin, biar dengan begini Yuna tidak bisa melihat rengutan di wajah yang bersangkutan. Untung saja sosok yang dicari dalam keramaian, si mungil Jung Eunha, kemudian terlihat… dengan Kim Mingyu disebelahnya; membawakan nampan milik si gadis berpipi tembam dengan cengiran lebar di wajah.

 

“Ya ampun…” _she tries hard not to groan_. Choi Yuna menyenderkan kepala diatas meja dan menempelkan pipi ke permukaan kayunya, mengabaikan Lee Seokmin yang masih duduk disebelah, sampai bunyi nampan lain menyentuh meja terdengar pun terdengar dan bass milik Mingyu yang bertanya “Yuna kenapa?” pun tak dia hiraukan. Hanya ketika Eunha mengusap kepalanya lah baru Yuna kembali duduk dengan benar, mencebikkan bibir sementara temannya yang manis itu terkikik geli.

 

“Jangan ngambek, Yunaya.” kata Eunha, masih mengelus mahkota rambut gadis Choi. “Kan ada Seokmin juga. Nggak kesepian kan, nggak ada aku?”

 

Gadis berambut panjang itu hanya mengerucutkan bibir, tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan dari si pipi gembil. Ketahuanlah kalau begitu mengapa Lee Seokmin yang biasanya akan duduk bersama dua rekan sejawat penyiar radio sekolah--trio SoonSeokKwan yang terkenal seantero sekolah itu--kini berada disisi dengan senyum yang membutakan. Pemuda itu hanya memberikan sebuah senyum _sheepish_ sebelum membuka lagi bungkus rotinya, memakan penganan tersebut dalam tiga gigitan besar. Begitu juga dengan Kim Mingyu, cuma bedanya pemuda Kim memakan rotinya sambil merangkul bahu Eunha dan gadis itu cuma tertawa sebelum menyenderkan kepala pada bahu pacarnya.

 

Yuna pura-pura mau muntah sebagai reaksi.

 

“Kalian menjijikkan.” ujarnya dengan hidung mengerut pada pasangan yang duduk dihadapan. Seokmin tertawa, nampaknya setuju dengan pendapat sang dara. Mingyu dan Eunha sendiri hanya memberikan ringisan kecil dengan wajah sama merah, biar mereka tidak mengubah posisi sama sekali. “Aku harap kamu nggak lupa titipanku, Jung Eunha, atau--”

 

“Santai, Yunaya.”

 

Sebotol susu rasa pisang kemudian dioperkan padanya. Yuna tersenyum sebelum menggumamkan _terimakasih_ pelan dan mulai minum. Ia tak sadar kalau dirinya diperhatikan oleh anak laki-laki bermata sipit yang duduk disampingnya sampai anak perempuan Choi mengalihkan pandangan dari pemandangan menyebalkan didepan mata (baca: Mingyu dan Eunha) sampai tatapan mata Choi Yuna bertemu dengan milik Lee Seokmin yang memiliki ekspresi serius di wajahnya.

 

“...kenapa?” terang jadi pertanyaan, karena Yuna tidak tahu mengapa pemuda Lee menatapnya dengan begitu intens; mengapa air mukanya nampak khawatir? Tanpa disadari jemari gadis Choi kemudian bergerak untuk merapikan rambut dan meraba-raba wajah. “Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku, Seokmin-ssi...?”

 

Gelengan kepala dari Seokmin menjawab pertanyaan. Yuna mengerenyitkan dahi dan baru saja mau menyambung omongan… namun apapun yang hendak dia katakan kemudian tertahan di pangkal tenggorokan ketika ibu jari Lee Seokmin kemudian menyapu tetes susu dari sudut bibir begitu saja. Choi Yuna cuma bisa menganga karena… _apa-apaan yang barusan?_ Panas langsung menyebar di pipi dan dara menahan keinginan untuk menepis tangan pemuda yang kemudian menepuk pipi tirusnya dengan lembut.

 

“Jangan minum susu terus, Yuna-ssi.”

 

Tarikan di garis bibir si pemuda lebar; senyum cerah yang biasa. Yuna ingin menampar senyum itu dari wajah Seokmin.

 

“Makan, ya?”

 

Gadis itu tidak mengucapkan atau melakukan apapun, mengabaikan siulan menggoda dari Kim Mingyu dan kekeh riang Eunha, sebelum sepotong roti tiba-tiba saja sudah ada didepan mulut. Yuna mengerjap, menatap Seokmin yang menyodorkan roti tersebut dengan senyum di wajah dan mengucapkan “Aah?” seolah ini adalah suatu hal yang normal bagi mereka berdua. Bahwa Lee Seokmin memang biasanya akan menyuapi Choi Yuna ketika si gadis enggan makan. Bahwa hal ini merupakan sesuatu yang _biasa_. Ia sudah berusaha untuk menolaknya, tahu, tapi pemuda itu sungguh keras kepala dalam usahanya untuk memastikan dara makan biar cuma sedikit.

 

_“...hmph.”_

 

Jadi, akhirnya, tergigitlah roti itu. (Jangan bilang-bilang kalau Yuna sengaja juga menggigit jari Seokmin yang memegang rotinya… habis, dara sesungguhnya masih kesal….) Ia mengunyahnya dengan raut wajah masam sementara senyum Lee Seokmin entah mengapa terlihat beberapa tingkat lebih cerah sekalipun kilasan ringisan itu sempat nampak juga. Sejak pertemuan ini, firasatnya mengatakan bahwa Yuna akan kesulitan mempertahankan pola makan yang super jelek itu.

  
( _Her friends will be glad, if they know that Seokmin’s ultimate goal is to get Yuna accustomed to healthy eating habits--besides liking him back. But that’s a story for another day._ )


End file.
